fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tres Daemonia
'Tres Daemonia '(三つ 悪魔 mittsu akuma) is an alliance formed by some of the wealthiest organisations in the whole of Ishgar whose leaders have some form of connection with the Magic Council, with the intent of secretly controlling society which would help benefit the success and establishment of these organisations. Formed by the groups of Herboren which is led by Magic Council member Uepon Mausu, _____ led by _____ and as well as ____ which their leader's role is held by ____, the Tres Daemonia alliance is always composed of three successful and influential groups that work in the shadows in order to complete their tasks and goals. Founded by Uepon Mausu and two other business men who were extremely influential and prestigious during their time back, the two other spots of the alliance would change many times over the years to different other organisations who shared the views and work that the Tres Daemonia alliance worked themselves on, as many of these organisations used their massive amounts of wealth and power of the populace to complete these many objectives in reaching their goal. Though not working alongside the Magic Council, Tres Daemonia can sometimes answer to the calls of the Council due to one of the leaders of the alliance owning a seat among the ranks of the all powerful government, completing many goals that the Council aims to complete whilst staying unknown to the Council's acknowledgement as they have been able to carry out this service for many years without being acknowledged for their presence within Ishgar. The three head communities are powerful in their own way, with each organisation with their own special role in the plans of the alliance which the others could not, making them dependent on eachother to get the jobs done right when needed as they allhold a special place within the alliance to be considered the three top organisations. There are also sub groups which are mainly guilds, serving as special connections to the three guilds as they may call upon them to help with their plans in order for success which is the only thing acceptable for the Tres Daemonia. These guilds mainly do the dirty work if the three heads are not willing to most of the time but many of the guilds that do carry out their requests from the heads can be very much capable and are powerful in their own way, maybe even just as powerful as the three heads. Even though their existence is not known to the Magic Council (except for Uepon), the Tres Daemonia alliance tries hard not to associate themselves with dark guilds of any kind just to ensure that their reputation may not be stained with dealing with illegal activity and criminals that are not seen as legal by the Magic Council, to ensure that if they are somehow acknowledged that they would not be dismantled because of their partnership with these dark guilds. This also ensures the Magic Council seat of Uepon Mausu who uses his power within the council to benefit the alliance greatly and so if he was to be ever found out with his membership in the alliance he would trust that he will remain on the council due to his refusal to dealing with dark guild activity, something that as a Magic Council member he should look down upon. Tres Daemonia's guilds are extremely careful with planning and execution of these methods as they are sure to always remain hidden to the outside populace as to not give away their existence and partnership, as Tres Daemonia has been one of the most dangerous and impactful secrets to have ever been held within the continent. History ... Location Since the group works all over Ishgar in order to complete objectives and tasks given to them by the three heads, it can be very difficult for a monthly gathering of all the guilds in order to recap on the month's activity as well as a plan onwhat their next move to progress would be. Luckily the Tres Daemonia have established the main headquarters for the united communities which holds several gathering events as well as confrences and meetings for the represntatives of the guilds allied to the organisation. Having built a castle Rules #There is to be no leaking of any kind of information that the alliance has formulated, this is the most important law of the alliance as it reveals our motives and methods to the outside world, which whom we are trying to enforce control on. This is the most important law of Tres Daemonia as we are meant to hide away in the shadows from the peering eyes of the populace, where we will be free to carry on as we wish whilst we progress foward into a new future. To break this law is a mjaor offense and so those who have conflicted with this rule are immediately expelled as well as a kill target for all members associated with the alliance as punishment for thier ignorance. #We are to treat each other with the upmost respect as everyone in the alliance is all equal no matter what rank the organisation is in the community. To enforce this rule means that the guilds will be able to get along easier as well as forging a bond between the communities, which helps the alliance grow stringer each day that we are able to provide aid to eachother within alliance activity. #Never talk about the alliance outside of meetings or gatherings as to provide extra cover for Tres Daemonia's existence, you must carry on in the outside world as if the alliance does not exist. Deny all information to those who are not recognised within the alliance as to not allow the outside populace aware of the alliance's formation, which could cause a stir up this leading to the acknowledgement of the Magic Council. Another major offense, those that are caught talking about the alliance outside of the gatherings at all are immediatly suspended or expelled depending on how bad the effects of the reveal were. #If one of the guilds partnered within the alliance faces hostile force against their wellbeing it is mandatory that those organisations closest to the victim faction must go and provide ample support as to also fight back against the enemy, with permission to eliminate them must they have already terminated at least five members of any of our organisations, to which the retaliation of fatal strikes is then acceptable even in the eyes of the Three Heads. Deserting your allies or refusal to provide support can end in two very negative ways: If the victim faction has faced devastating damage to not only their ranks but as well as their location, the refusing faction will be suspended until further notice, though if the victim organisation were able to cope with the attacking force then with a reasonable excuse the refusing faction may be let off the hook, though if unable to then they will face a punishment of a short suspension that may last atleast a couple of weeks. #We are to not associate with any Dark Guilds at all, no matter how they are for redemption it is a set law that they will have no connection to the Tres Daemonia alliance ever. This rule has been enforced as an insurance to the fact that we might be exposed to the populace and therefore exposed to the eyes of the Magic Council, which may prove cataclysmic if there is any bad reputation going on with the alliance. Being associated with illegal activity is wrong in the eyes of the Magic Council and therefore, if they were to ever find any connection to unrecognised guilds let alone even find the alliance at all, then our reputation would face negative review as we would've been partnered with illegal guilds of the sprt. This prevents the alliance froom disbanding also with the chance that they might recognised as a dark guild themselves despite associating their identity to one. Guilds With three head organisations well equipped and extremely influential on the surface of Ishgar, the Tres Daemonia alliance is properly organised and is governed with extreme care as the three heads of the alliance enforce rule and control over the lesser guilds of the unification and order of this community. With many sub groups alligned with the views and goals of the Tres Daemonia, there is always communication between the guilds no matter how far as the guilds all have some sort of communication device to be able to speak to their allies within the alliance. These sub groups are very powerful in their own way and have agreed to their silence of the organisation as a promise to conceal the activitvites that go on within the halls of Tres Daemonia, as many of their operations are to be held secret, as any leakage of information about the plans could be vastly catastrophic for the alliance as it may soon be acknowledged by the Magic Council must it seem too suspicious. Many of these sub guilds are called on to provide extra help for the three heads although they can also be used to complete the hands on work for the Tres Daemonia's plans, where these sub groups take it upon themselves to complete the objectives given to them so that the alliance may progress. However the true strength of the alliance as a whole depends on the power and leadership of the three heads, the three main organisations and communities that are extremely beneficial to the alliance's progress in moving foward with their goals and plans. With the amount of power that the three heads hold just by themselves is something that the alliance sees fit to lead them, though however these three heads are voted in from the line of the sub groups, which also serve as a selection for the next heads of the Tres Daemonia alliance, as every organisation sends in their leader to represent them in the voting of the next heads on account for their power and strength as a guild, their power in the outside world from the alliance as well as their usefulness to the guild as leaders vote to decide who their leaders of the guild will become, showing that this alliance is no dictatorship with three set organisations to forever lead the communtiy, but a community that sees the same thing and chooses who is best to help the alliance get to that point of power. This can happen at anytime whenever the alliance chooses to hold their voting session, though all leaders of the guilds in the alliance must be present or else it will not be counted in and shall wait until the missing voter has returned. This rule applies unless the absentee has sent in a reasonable notice and excuse to which the voting process will begin. Three Heads Sub Groups Trivia * Tres Daemonia translated into Latin is 'Three Demons'. * The logo was designed by Lady Komianu (Thanks as well!) Category:Datwikiguy Category:Alliance Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Herboren Category:Organization Category:Organizations